Knapp drei Jahre Wahnsinn
by Samurai-patty
Summary: Tja, was gibts dazu schon zu sagen. Ne ganz normale BV Story, in der ich versuche mich möglichst an die Fakten zu halten. Viel Spass beim lesen! Hat ebenfalls einige humoristische Elemente.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Also um das gleich klarzustellen, DBZ gehört nicht mir (leihe mir nur die Figuren bei Toriyama  
aus) und ich mache das hier nur, weil ich zu viel Zeit habe.  
  
Warnung: Yamchu könnte bei der hier erzählten Geschichte nicht ganz so gut wegkommen (vor allen Dingen in  
meinen *unqualifizierten* Kommentaren)! Das ist meine erste Story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta & Bulma - knapp 3 Jahre Wahnsinn  
  
PROLOG Das warme Licht eines Maimorgens schien auf die CC, die friedlich dalag, scheinbar konnte nichts diesen Frieden stören. Doch halt, es schien nicht nur so, nichts konnte diesen Frieden stören, da in der CC niemand zu Hause war. Völlig ausgestorben lag sie dort. Bulmas Eltern befanden sich nämlich wie so oft auf Weltreise und würden auch so bald nicht zurückkehren. Selbst der ursprünglich eingeplante Hausgast war weit und breit nirgends zu entdecken, er hatte für sich entschieden im All besser trainieren zu können und war nun dabei Freezers letzte Kolonien dem (Erd-)Boden gleichzumachen. Als letzte blieb demnach Bulma zurück, die aber sogleich feststellte, dass es ihr ohne neue Projekte von ihrem Vater, dumme bis naive Bemerkungen von ihrer Mutter oder hitzige Streitereien mit dem wohl unmöglichsten Gast aller Zeiten, also Vegeta, ziemlich langweilig werden würde. Kurzerhand packte daher auch sie ihre Sachen und verzog sich auf die Schildkröteninsel, um wenigstens Muten Roshi und Kuririn ein wenig auf Trab zu halten. Denn Yamchu war leider [Gott sei Dank] auch schon seit Monaten unauffindbar. Bulma war gerade beim Sonnenbaden, schaute Kuririn beim Training zu und dachte nach *Ob Yamchu jetzt wohl auch so hart am trainieren ist? In der Zeit, wo er noch in der CC "trainiert" hat, naja, falls man `wie gaffe ich möglichst unauffällig einem hübschen Girl unter den Rock´ ein Training nennen kann, war er ja mehr oder weniger voll bei der Sache! Der Idiot wird noch wie unser Schildkrötenopa und sowas schimpft sich ´mein Freund`. Ach ja, Yamchu, ... irgendwie vermisse ich ihn kein bisschen, seit er weg ist kann ich tun und lassen worauf ich gerade Lust habe ohne, dass mich jemand nervt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, etc. Und überhaupt ich bin schon seit fast 13 Jahren mit ihm zusammen, auch wenn es die letzten Jahre nur noch aus Gewohnheit so war, weil es eben immer so war.... Lohnt sich das eigentlich noch? Yamchu war sowieso nie das was ich wirklich wollte, wo ich gesagt hätte ´WOW! Das ist ER, der Mann meines Lebens`. Ich wollte einen gefährlichen Mann ... OK, er war ein Wüstenräuber und einer unserer ersten "Feinde", ich hielt ihn damals für gefährlich, ... aber im Grunde habe ich ein Weichei bekommen. Ich wollte einen dominanten Mann ... ich gebe zu bei meinem Temperament ist das nicht einfach, aber wenigstens brauche ich jemanden, der mir nicht gleich nachgibt ... und dann suche ich mir so einen Pantoffelhelden ohne Rückgrat aus, der bei den minimalsten Anzeichen von Wut meinerseits den Schwanz einzieht und um Vergebung bettelt! ARGH!! Was hat mich eigentlich an diesem Trottel so fasziniert?* Bulma war gerade dabei weiter in Gedanken abzudriften und sich noch mehr in ihre Wut reinzusteigern, als ... Yamchu, ohne Vorwarnung, auf der Schildkröteninsel landete [Hilfe, rette sich wer kann, minderbemittelte Mißgeburt mit grauenvoller Visage im Anmarsch!] und sie so aus ihren Gedanken riss *Na, wenn man vom Trottel spricht ...* stellte Bulma bei sich fest "Was willst du denn hier, Yamchu?" fragte sie mit genervtem Unterton. Kuririn murmelte schnell ein "Hi" und verschwand auch schon im Haus, da Bulmas Geschichtsausdruck aus unerfindlichen Gründen (zumindest für ihn unerfindlich) ein Donnerwetter verhieß, dem er lieber aus dem Weg ging [einer muss ja so schlau sein :)].  
  
**********************  
  
Zu kurz? Ist nur der Prolog! Das nächste ist länger. Versprochen! Hoffentlich habt ihr noch ein paar Minuten für einen Review.  
  
Eure Samurai-patty! 


	2. Ein Donnerwetter à la Bulma

Ok! Ich hab zwar keine Reviews gekriegt und nehme daher an, dass das hier eh keiner liest, aber vielleicht war das letzte Kapitel auch einfach zu kurz mitdenschulternzuckt. Für den Fall, dass ich wider erwarten doch Leser haben sollte wenn ich diesmal keine Reviews kriege stirbt diese Story. Ich würde es zwar schade finden, da ich von Freunden gesagt bekommen habe die Story wäre gut.  
  
Disclaimer & Warnings = siehe letztes Kapitel  
  
Vegeta & Bulma - knapp 3 Jahre Wahnsinn  
  
Ein "Donnerwetter" à la Bulma: Yamchu begann, etwas irritiert von der kühlen Begrüßung, zu sprechen: "Hi Bulma-chan[würg], ich wollte..." doch, da wurde er unterbrochen "Post für Briefs" [tja, der Postbote muss doch auch zu Muten Roshi kommen, oder?] Bulma lächelte und trat auf den Postboten zu, mit einem "Dankeschön" quittierte sie den Empfang des recht großen Umschlags und der Postbote verschwand wieder "Bulma, ...ähm von wem ...?" - "Yamchu, halt mal kurz die Klappe, damit ich meine Post lesen kann!" daraufhin schwieg Yamchu erstmal. Inzwischen stöberte Bulma in dem Umschlag herum und ihre Augen weiteten sich immer mehr vor Wut. Schließlich schien sie sich aber wieder zu fangen, sie trat auf Yamchu zu und fragte mit zuckersüßer Stimme [das müsste ihm eigentlich eine Warnung sein, aber naja als hirnamputierter Trottel g] "Ach, was wolltest du vorhin?". Yamchu lächelte dümmlich "Also, ...äh ... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute mit mir ausgehen willst, ich habe da ein neues teures Lokal entdeckt und später könnten wir es uns bei mir noch etwas gemütlich ma..." Bulma hatte ihm bis hierhin mit einer, für sie, unnatürlichen Engelsgeduld zugehört, da sie wollte, dass er sich so tief reinritt, dass ihm keine gescheite Ausrede mehr einfiel und er gestehen musste, aber nun platzte es förmlich aus ihr heraus: "Ach, bin heute ich mal wieder dran, wie absolut gnädig, warum fragst du nicht eine von den 23 Schlampen, die du dir offensichtlich neben mir noch als Freundinnen warmhälst, du sexgeiler Westentaschencasonova!!!" brüllte sie in einer Lautstärke, die wahrscheinlich sogar Vegeta(obwohl Lichtjahre entfernt) noch wahrnehmen konnte[ich weiß - physikalisch nicht möglich]. Doch sie war noch lange nicht fertig und lieferte dem verstörten Yamchu auch gleich eine Erklärung, diesmal allerdings mit tödlicher Ruhe in der Stimme was fast noch unangenehmer war wenn man ihr hemmungslos lautes Organ gewohnt war. "Damit du klar siehst Yamchu, ich habe dir schon seitgeraumer Zeit nicht mehr vertraut, daher habe ich einen Privatdetektiv beauftragt dich zu überwachen und was ich eben erhalten habe sind Fotos, die eindeutig beweisen, dass du mich betrügst. Du hast noch mindestens 23 andere Frauen außer mir und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das alles unbekannte Schwestern und Kusinen seien, ich bin nicht aus Dummsdorf. Der einzige Grund warum ich dir gerade nicht den Schädel eingeschlagen habe ist: Ich wollte dir die Gelegenheit geben den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten, indem du mir erklärst, dass du die eine oder andere nette Frau kennengelernt hast, festgestellt hast, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr das wahre ist und du dich nun gerne von mir trennen möchtest, um für jemand neues frei zu sein. Aber, da du soviel Anstand nicht zu besitzen scheinst, sondern jetzt anscheinend noch auf den letzten Drücker versuchst mich mal eben ins Bett zu kriegen, was du sowieso nicht schaffen würdest, da ich nicht im Traum dran denke mich von dir flachlegen zu lassen, werde ich eben einen Schlussstrich ziehen" Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige "Yamchu ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ab heute sind wir geschiedene Leute!" Doch dann kam etwas womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte Yamchu hob sie hoch und flog mit ihr zum Festland, wo er sich eine ruhige Ecke suchte in der eine Bank stand. Bulma war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie erstmal gar nichts sagte und so ergriff Yamchu das Wort.[Diese Szene ist etwas bescheuert, aber da die beide später wieder befreundet sind unvermeidlich, denn ich halte Bulma nicht für so gutmütig, dass sie Yamchu einfach so vergibt sie betrogen zu haben. Daher habe ich auch andere Ideen, die ich einem Widerling wie Yamchu zutrauen würde weggelassen, um nicht gegen Toriyama- senseis Logik zu verstossen. - Nebenbei ich hasse Yamchu, warum krepiert der Trottel nicht einfach für immer und ewig?] "Bulma, ich verstehe[haha, wer´s glaubt] wenn du sauer auf mich bist, aber ich hatte genau das vor was du mir vorwirfst das ich hätte tun sollen. Ich wollte bloß keinen so harten Bruch, deswegen wollte ich mich beim Essen mit dir aussprechen und ich wollte dich bitten, dasswir Freunde bleiben! Es stimmt zwar, dass ich während unserer Beziehung mit anderen Frauen aus war, aber als ich nun ernsthaft etwas neues gefunden habe wollte ich es dir auch direkt sagen. Bulma, es ist zwischen uns schon seit längererm nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, wir sollten loslassen und uns anderweitig umsehen, was denkst du?" - "OK, Yamchu ich werde dich nicht aufhalten jeder soll nach seiner Facon glücklich werden. Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben die Beziehung war wirklich ausgelutscht, auch ich habe schon einige Zeit den Wunsch gehabt sie zu beenden." - "Bleiben wir denn Freunde?" - "Ich muss erstmal verarbeiten was heute alles passiert ist und das Vertrauen zu dir ist momentan etwas gestört, aberich denke, das wird wieder. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dann!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und liesihre gemeinsame Zeit als abgehaktes Kapitel hinter sich.  
  
Bitte wenn das hier jemand lesen sollte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet und wenn eure Meinung vernichtend sein sollte. Dann weiß ich wenigstens woran ich bin.  
  
Eure Samurai-patty 


	3. Am Anfang war der Alkohol

S-p: So, da bin ich wieder! Und muss mich erst mal für meine voreilige Androhung die  
Geschichte zu beenden. Ich hatte nämlich einige Details nicht beachtet, die wohl zum  
ausbleiben der Reviews beigetragen haben (an dieser Stelle möchte ich hinagiku  
danken, dass sie mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht und mir bei der Beseitigung  
technischer Probleme geholfen hat).  
So langsam kommt jetzt auch richtig Handlung in die Story, also hoffe ich alle, die den  
Weg hierher gefunden haben bleiben weiter am Ball.  
  
Nun zu meine Reviewern:  
Penthisileia: Danke für die Ermutigung zum weitermachen. Das habe ich gebraucht.  
Deine Theorie ist nicht abwegig, aber ich bin halt ein kleiner Teufel 'g'.  
  
hinagiku: Siehe oben. Und den Rest meiner Antwort hast du ja schon. Bei deinem Abi  
hoffentlich alles gut gegangen.  
  
Ich würd mich freuen wieder von euch zu hören!

Am Anfang war der Alkohol:

Während sich die Szene zwischen Bulma und ihrem Ex abspielte, deutete eine andere Szene im All darauf hin, dass es in der CC bald wieder lebhafter zugehen würde.

Vegeta hatte mittlerweile hart trainiert und die Grenzen eines Saiyajin weit überschritten, dennoch blieb der entscheidende Schritt aus. Zu dieser Tatsache kam, dass ihm die Verpflegung langsam ausging und er daher wohl oder übel in Erwägung ziehen musste (fast) unverrichteter Dinge auf die Erde zurückzukehren.

Kakarotto würde sich unter Garantie schlapplachen, ganz zu schweigen von seinen schwächlichen Freunden. GRR! Dieser Gedanke brachte den stolzen Prinzen dermaßen in Rage, dass auf einmal eine unbändige Kraft in ihm entflammte. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf und ... [Täterätätääää, Trommelwirbel, Tusch] seine Haare begannen zu flackern und eine goldene Aura hüllte ihn ein. Er war ein Super- Saiyajin geworden.

Na wenigstens hatte er jetzt etwas vorzuzeigen wenn er zurückkam, aber sollten sie es wirklich jetzt schon wissen? Nein, die werden ganz schön doof glotzen wenn sie beim Kampf gegen die Blechbüchsen meine neuen Kräfte bewundern dürfen, grins Trotzdem zog es Vegeta nun Mangels Nahrungsmitteln zur Erde zurück. Unterwegs demolierte er schließlich auch noch den Gravitatoinskonverter seines Raumschiffes, wenigstens lohnte sich der Besuch nun wirklich.

Jedoch zurück zu Bulma, die war inzwischen Zuhause gewesen, um sich umzuziehen, da sie nach dem heutigen Stress nun noch ein wenig die Stadt unsicher machen wollte. Sie zog sich ein paar bequeme Sachen an, die aber ihrer sexy Ausstrahlung keinen Abbruch taten, im Gegenteil. So gewappnet begab sie sich zur nächstbesten Tanzbar, setzte sich dort an den Tresen und zog auch sogleich die Blicke mehrerer männlicher Artgenossen auf sich.

Gute 2 Stunden später wurde die CC von einem Erdbeben erschüttert, welches die Ankunft Vegetas ankündigte. Dessen erster Weg führte [nein weder zum Kühlschrank, noch zum Labor] zur Dusche, da in dem Raumschiff in den letzten Tagen auch Wassermangel geherrscht hatte, er aber nicht auf das Training verzichten wollte.

Als Vegeta fertig geduscht hatte ging er Richtung Küche, wobei ihm zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass das große Haus ziemlich leer wirkte Merkwürdig! Normalerweise müsste mir doch längst einer dieser lästigen Menschen begegnet sein. Naja, dafür ist nach dem Essen immer noch Zeit!

Deshalb bediente er sich vorerst großzügig am Kühlschrank. Nach Beendigung seiner Mahlzeit allerdings fand er, dass es Zeit wäre jemanden zu finden, der den GR wieder in Ordnung bringt, also ließ er seine Sinne schweifen und fand ... nichts [wie auch wenn niemand da ist = Vegeta allein zu Haus!!!]. Das gibts doch nicht, wo sind die denn alle? Ausgezogen oder was? Mal sehen, dann muss ich die Suche eben ausdehnen!  
  
Bulmas Eltern jedoch, die gerade am anderen Ende der Welt waren fand er, dank ihrer schwachen Auren, nicht. Aber Bulma lokalisierte er in unmittelbarer Nähe. Also gut, dann wird es halt etwas schwieriger zu einem neuen GR zu kommen. stellte er fest, denn jetzt musste er sie erst mal aus der Menschenmenge, die er in ihrer Nähe spührte, herausfischen. Daher flog er los um nicht noch mehr Zeit einzubüßen.

Während der fast 3 Stunden, die Bulma nun schon in der Bar zubrachte hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich soweit zu betrinken, dass ihre Hemmschwelle ziemlich gesunken war. Allerdings war der Auslöser dieses übermäßigen Alkoholgenusses nicht der Streit mit Yamchu, sondern die Reue soviele Jahre an diese dreckige Mißgeburt verschwendet zu haben und der Wunsch ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit feiern.

Auf alle Fälle war ihr angetrunkener Zustand wohl der Hauptgrund warum sie heftig mit ein paar Typen flirtete, die offensichtlich nur das eine im Sinn hatten. Sie war jedoch nicht zu betrunken um diese Absichten zu durchschauen und suchte bereits nach einer Gelegenheit sich abzusetzen. Diese sollte sich ihr schon bald bieten, vielleicht anders als sie sich das vorstellte, aber immerhin. Denn in diesem Augenblick platzte ein guter Bekannter in die gemütliche´ Runde.

"Vegeta??? Wie hicks kommst du denn hierher?"[Tja, unverhofft kommt oft!] Bulmas Art zu sprechen ließ keine Zweifel an ihrem Zustand aufkommen und entlockte Vegeta ein überhebliches Lächeln Oh Kami, ist die zu. Tja, dann muss die Reparatur also bis morgen warten, sonst machte sie noch mehr kaputt als sowieso schon am Arsch ist.

Vegetas Plan war ursprünglich gewesen sie einfach mitzuschleppen, doch dann bemerkte er die Typen die um sie rum standen und ihn anglotzten als hätten sie ein Ufo gesehen[wenn die wüssten, dass sie garnicht so falsch liegen]. Da er also abgelenkt war bekam er viel zu spät mit was Bulma im Schilde führte, die dachte sich nämlich Wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe und irgendeinem dieser Typen später nochmal über den Weg laufen sollte, werde ich den so schnell nicht wieder los. Also muss ich ihnen definitiv klar machen, dass sie bei mir keine Chance haben. Mit diesen Gedanken trat sie todesmutig auf Vegeta zu und tat was sie sich in nüchternem Zustand (zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest) sicherlich nie getraut, wie auch gar nicht von sich erwartet hätte.

Sie küsste ihn, mit überraschender Treffsicherheit, direkt auf den Mund, wobei sie etwas wie "Mein Liebling!" lallte. Das auch ihr Liebling´ diese Aktion niemals von ihr erwartet hätte, zeigte sich an dessen Reaktion, ... die nämlich nicht kam. Vegeta war vollkommen perplex, löste sich dann aber doch nach kurzer Zeit von ihr, da ihm von dem Geschmack nach Alkohol etwas komisch wurde.

Grr! Die Puppe hat wohl Todesehnsucht, oder was? Doch da gröhlte einer der Typen (und rettete Bulma damit vor unserem Rache'engel') "Jetzt sag nicht, du machst uns hier heiß und bist in Wirklichkeit mit diesem abgebrochenen Giftzwerg zusammen!" Jetzt war Vegeta der ohnehin schon kurze und nicht sehr belastbare Geduldsfaden gerissen "Merk dir eins, du Laus, ICH bin der PRINZ DER SAIYAJINS und der stärkste Krieger des Universums, also mach dich nicht über meine Größe lustig!" Und Sekunden später war die Bar um ein paar Gäste ärmer und die Notaufnahme des nächsten Krankenhauses um ein paar Patienten reicher.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Bulma sich noch einen Drink bestellt, daher beschloss Vegeta auch noch etwas zu trinken, denn nach der kleinen Prügelei hatte er Durst bekommen. Aber vielleicht hätte er sich das Getränk selbst holen sollen anstatt Bulma ein "Hey Puppe, ich will 'n Wasser!" an den Kopf zu schmeißen. Die sann nämlich nun, weil sie sich nichts befehlen lassen wollte, auf Rache (sie hasste es wenn er sie Puppe nannte) und brachte ihm nicht ohne Schadenfreude zu empfinden ein Wasserglas voll Wodka mit. Er nahm es entgegen und setzte sich zu ihr, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn kurz zuvor geküsst hatte war von einer Art Schutzmechanismus seines Gehirns schon perfekt verdrängt worden.

Zurück zu dem Wodka- bzw. Wasserglas. Dieses nämlich leerte er nun mit einem Zug. Das hätte er besser ebenfalls nicht getan, denn so bemerkte er zu spät, dass jenes "Wasser" einen recht seltsamen Geschmack hatte. In Folge dessen musste er eine gute Stunde später mit Bulma unter dem Arm, die inzwischen definitiv blau war, nach Hause "laufen", denn an fliegen war nicht mehr zu denken. Sonst hätte er bestimmt mehr als ein Haus eingerissen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Bulma mit einem höllischen Kater[miau!] Mein Schädel, ich glaub um heute zu überleben brauch ich mindestens 5 Aspirin. Und 'nen Blackout hab' ich auch davongetragen. Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass mich so 'ne Gruppe Typen angegraben hat, aber danach ... nix! nullo! njente! Ob die mich nach Hause gebracht haben? Dann waren sie netter als sie aussahen.

In diesem Moment begannen Bulmas Sinne ihre Umgebung zu erfassen, obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hatte(wegen der Kopfschmerzen) wusste sie, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war, da sie vorhin mit einem Fuß an die charakteristisch abgeschrägte Kante ihres Bettes, einer Sonderanfertigung, gestoßen war. Sie genoss noch ein wenig die Wärme ihres Bettes, kuschelte sich in die Decke und schmiegte sich noch etwas fester an den muskulösen Oberkörper, der ihr als Kopfkissen diente.

Stop!!! Ich mag mich zwar nicht vollständig an Gestern erinnern, aber ich weiß bestimmt, dass ich mit Yamchu Schluss gemacht habe ... Also wer zum Kuckuck liegt da in MEINEM Bett??? Habe ich mich etwa von einem der Kerle abschleppen lassen???! Wenn ich hier weiter mit geschlossenen Augen rumüberlege bringt das kein Ergebnis! Komme doch da was wolle.

Doch was Bulma zu sehen bekam als sie ihre Augen öffnete hätte sie sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorzustellen gewagt.

DAS IST EINFACH UNMÖGLICH!!!

Die Eventualität, dass sie jemals mit Vegeta, den sie im übrigen tausende von Lichtjahren entfernt wähnte, aufwachen würde lag bei 1: 1.000.000 und fiel somit aus der Rasterung raus.  
  
Als er just in diesem Augenblick aufwachte war sie noch immer dabei ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und nach einem Loch im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge zu suchen mit dem sich diese paradoxe Situation logisch erklären liesse. Daher starrte sie ihn an wie einen Geist. Er tat es ihr gleich. Als könnten sie so die Erscheinung des jeweils anderen dazu bringen wieder zu verschwinden. Beide stellten sich die gleiche Frage Was ist passiert? was in drei Teufels Namen ist bloß passiert???

Den günstigen Augenblick nutzte Bulmas Decke um sich selbstständig zu machen und den Blick freizugeben auf zwei völlig ... angekleidete Körper. Diese Aktion war in doppeltem Sinne befreiend, da beide schon mit dem nicht sehr phantasievollen Gedanken gespielt hatten etwas unverzeihliches getan zu haben.

Darüber hinaus blieb die Situation ein Rätsel. Aus Bulma platzten die Fragen zuerst heraus: "Wo kommst du denn her? Ich dachte du wärst im All unterwegs! Willkommen zurück! Wie kommst du hierher? Und vor allen Dingen: Was tust du in meinem Zimmer? Oder bin ich noch am pennen?"

Der Saiyajin antwortete nicht gleich, da seinem Organismus der Alkohol anscheinend mehr zusetzte als einem menschlichen und er sowieso, um bessere Trainingserfolge zu gewährleisten, abstinent lebte. Ihm war daher der gestrige Tag nur bis zu dem Moment in Erinnerung als er es geschafft hatte Bulmas Aura ausfindig zu machen[Bulma hat echt Schwein 'puh']. Logisch wäre dann gewesen wenn ich sie gesucht und ihr befohlen hätte das Raumschiff zu reparieren. Aber dazu passt nicht was hier los ist! KUSO! Warum kann ich mich bloß nicht erinnern?

Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht sowohl keine Erklärung, als auch die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, daher blockte er ab und erklärte nur das nötigste. "Erstens: ich schulde dir gar keine Erklärung Puppe, zweitens: ich bin gestern zurückgekommen und drittens: das Raumschiff ist kaputt, deswegen wirst du es jetzt reparieren." knurrte er. Obwohl Bulma viel zu müde zum streiten war und Kopfschmerzen hatte wollte sie sich das, auch/gerade von Vegeta, nicht bieten lassen.

Der hatte sich allerdings mittlerweile erhoben und war im Begriff sein Zimmer, dass er so gut wie noch nie benutzt hatte [wenn er auch dauernd bei Bulma pennt 'eg'], aufzusuchen. So musste sie ihm wohl oder übel hinterher. Kurz bevor er sein Zimmer erreichte, blockierte sie die Tür.

"Von wegen du schuldest mir keine Erklärung! Immerhin hast du in MEINEM Bett geschlafen, im Übrigen glaube ich, dass du dich nur vor einer Erkärung drücken willst, weil du ebensowenig wie ich weißt was los ist. Außerdem lasse ich mir von dir gar nichts befehlen, capito?" schrie sie ihn an, danach fuhr sie leiser fort "Wenn wir uns beide nicht an gestern erinnern und uns gegen seitig damit helfen, was wir noch wissen, könnten wir vielleicht eine logische Erklärung für alles finden. Denn ich für meinen Teil wüsste gern wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin. Und ich vermute du möchtest auch wissen warum du bei mir im Bett warst, denn ich nehme nicht an, dass das eine freiwillige Aktion von dir war." - "Ganz sicher nicht!!" zischte er "Na gut, leg los!" - "Nein, du zuerst ansonst rede ich mir hier den Mund fusselig und du verschwindest im Endeffekt ohne was gesagt zu haben!" - "Meinetwegen knurr ... "  
  
Nun erzählten sie sich jeweils ihre Version der Ereignisse vom Vortag, soweit die Erinnerung vorhanden war und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass sie beide zuviel getrunken hatten und sich irgendwie nach Hause geschleppt hatten, wo sie vor lauter Müdigkeit in einem zusammen in einem Bett eingeschlafen waren. Und waren innerlich froh, dass alles noch so harmlos abgelaufen war. Im weitesten Sinne stimmte das ja auch.

S-p: Sayonara, bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Reviews sind jederzeit willkommen 'winkt mit dem  
Zaunpfahl.'


End file.
